


Knights in Frilled Aprons

by WarlordChinatsu



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, hbd kano, they have babies of their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordChinatsu/pseuds/WarlordChinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing, playing games, and baking cookies... just a normal day in the Kano household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights in Frilled Aprons

"My knight, huh?" The woman mused quietly as she sifted through a small box filled with lovers' notes. There was a high-pitched squeal that made her jump and as she turned to find the noise, she witnessed a small child, no more than two, their jade locks an utter mess as they padded through the room. The child briefly stopped and looked over at her, a big, toothy grin spreading as they giggled.

"What are you doing, Ayane?" The woman asked with a chuckle. Again, the little girl laughed—a bright sunshiny sound—and she waddled over to her.

"Mama!" she called, reaching upwards towards the woman. As she scooped her up into her arms however, another child came tearing down the hall into the room. He looked around before facing his mother.

"Queen!" he shouted, making a pose and pointing at the woman, "You're now my prisoner and I demand cookies!" She blinked and played along, over exaggerating her words.

"Oh? Well, what if someone rescues me before the cookies are finished?" The boy seemed to consider as his face began to droop.

"Can I still have the cookies?" His question was simple and innocent and it made the woman smile.

"Well, I'm sure we can—!" Her thought was cut off by a yell from the back bedroom. The three occupying the room stiffened.

"What in the?! Souta?!" The woman blinked before watching her son as he squirmed in place. Loud footsteps echoed on the hard wood before a man entered, looking disheveled with a fair amount of black marker scribbled in an 'artistic' manner on his face. His cat-like eyes were wide and filled with a slight anger. It took a moment for the woman on the sofa to process the sight but once she had, the humor of it made her smile. Without, thinking, the woman let out a laugh, her daughter following suit.

"Tsubomi!" The man cried in dismay, "It's not funny!" His stance became slumped as the green-haired woman's laughter continued. Pouting, he watched as she placed the younger of the two children into the playpen and walked over to him.

"You know, Shuuya," She chuckled, rubbing lightly at the marker with her thumb, "I think our son might have a future in art."

"Don't encourage him!" Shuuya whined, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. The small blonde boy, now relieved of punishment, pointed accusingly at his father.

"Step away from the queen!" Shuuya blinked, not comprehending for a second.

"And why should I do that?" He narrowed his eyes playfully and pulled his wife closer.

"Because she's my prisoner~" Tsubomi rolled her eyes, knowing what was about to come. "You'll have to defeat me if you want her cause she's gonna make me cookies!"

"You're making cookies?" He grinned at her, "Do I get some?" With a flick to his forehead she replied, again in an over exaggerated way.

"Only if you rescue me from this terrible villian."

"Deal." A grin, a wink, and the chase began. Souta giggle loudly as his father chased him around the living room. Tsubomi sat back down beside the playpen, letting Ayane inspect the ring on her left hand while she returned to the box she'd been sorting. _Such silly notes,_ she thought, _even having known each other for most of our lives… what a silly thing to do…_ Most of the notes were addressed to her and contained nothing more than ridiculous jokes and terrible drawings of cats. They were from a much earlier time, the majority originally being written to cheer up her crybaby self. Suddenly, Shuuya grabbed Souta and held him up over his shoulder.

"My queen," He winked at her, "I do believe I've defeated your capturer." Souta squirmed in his grasp, trying very hard to break free but having no such luck.

"You'll never defeat me!" With one swift movement however, Shuuya shifted him off his should into his arms and began to tickle him. "Papa that's not fair!"

"Of course it is! You never told me the rules, so everything's fair!"

With the eruption of laughter, Tsubomi stood, lifting Ayane and walking past the boys on her way into the kitchen. As she set the baby down in her high chair, Tsubomi pushed her sleeves up and washed her hands. Grabbing one of the aprons from the back of the pantry door, she slipped it on and began to tie up the back.

"Hey, Souta," She heard whispered in the other room, "Why don't we help mommy make the cookies?" This made her smile and that smile only grew as the two both entered and put on their own, ruffled aprons.

"Your faithful knights are here to help!" Souta proudly proclaimed, doing some form of childish salute—Shuuya mirrored this action.

"I'm glad," she replied, tying her hair back with an amused sigh, "Make sure you two _knights_ wash your hands first though… I don't want dirt in my cookies."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm terrible at posting and I'm really sorry for that... I had planned to drop a bunch of chapters today for Kano's birthday but I cannot find my flashdrive where I store all of my fics... so, I'm mildly concerned and am in a frantic search to find it. Once I find it, there will be quite a bit to look forward to! So this piece has actually been done since KanoKido day of this year but I never got around to typing it all and posting it, I'm really sorry! This was supposed to counteract the angst I posted that day but I suppose it'll work for a Happy Birthday to our favorite little liar. I'll have a real birthday fic up tomorrow but I hope you enjoy this one! Ayane and Souta are my own ocs for Kano and Kido's children and if you will most likely be seeing more of them very soon c;
> 
> Either way, I hope you liked this little married knkd drabble and please let me know what you thought about it~ and I'll see you next time!


End file.
